A Healthy Obsession
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Originally made one-shot, now two-three shot. I don't know how it started, exactly. In the beginning, it was just the occasional glance or stare, maybe even a brush of the shoulders or two, but then….Those innocent gestures turned into something so incredibly fucked up that I honestly have no clue how to get myself out of it anymore. I'm sure stalking isn't exactly healthy, but...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Healthy Obsession  
Author: D.R. Ward  
Date: 4-13-13  
Age: 13

Summary: ONE-SHOT.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Picture: . /hphotos-ash4/524771_514256985301081_485307244_n. jpg (Take out space between . and jpg at the end of it.)

A Healthy Obsession  
_POV: Ichigo Kurosaki_

I don't know how it started, exactly. In the beginning, it was just the occasional glance or stare, maybe even a brush of the shoulders or two, but then….Those innocent gestures turned into something so incredibly fucked up that I honestly have no _clue _how to get myself out of it anymore. I mean, I'm sure full out stalking someone isn't exactly a healthy obsession – quite the opposite, actually. There were times when people obsessed over things: strawberries, butterflies, Déjà vu, dreams, things like that, and then there were times when people just became full-out stalker-ish and turned into the creepiest person _ever. _

Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I have come into term with the fact that I am, quite possibly, one of those creepiest people.

I have orange hair. I have dull, brown eyes. I have tan skin, and a lean, athletic body, and I am currently Japans top mangaka. I like music. No, correction, I _love _music. I have a decent singing voice. I draw more often than not. I write. I do plenty of other things as well, but the one thing I never, _ever _thought I would _ever _do is stalk the man that just moved in next to my apartment number. There were plenty of other empty lots; I was on the top floor, for fucks sake! Only one other person lived up here, a single mother with a kid who, I might add, are incredibly nice. The point was, however, that the landlord just _had _to place the sexiest man that happened to walk on the face of the earth _next to me. _

Damn that Kisuke.

Damn him.

Now, let me clear this up. I want you to have a good description of just _how _sexy this man was.

Okay, for starters, he was extremely exotic. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and I have come to realize that he was a mix of not only Japanese, but German as well. He was about 6'4'', towering over me by about 7 endless inches. Grimmjow's body was as solid as a rock: his chiseled abs were almost always on display for me whenever he walked around the halls, which also ended up showing off his popping pecs and muscular, hydraulically impossible legs. Though he wasn't overly, disgustingly muscular, mind you. That just gets repulsive. But enough about his body, it was his face and skin that _always _got me. His skin was toned, exuberant tan. He had plenty of scars, including one nasty, gnarly one that ran from his collarbone all the way down to his hip along the middle of his chest; but all of those little blemishes only made him look hotter than he already was.

It was some sort of sex appeal for me. Anyway, his face. _Oh my god. _Now I'm not one to fawn over something unless it really catches my eye, like music or something like that, but his face just….Just did _things _to me. And those _eyes_. Goddammit. Grimmjow had firm angular cheekbones that protruded from his face in not a sickly, but a manner of strength, with defined, proud features that lay out on his face like a beautiful blueprint to a new cathedral. His eyes, the most electric shade of oceanic blue, were both all-knowing and endlessly observant, like he knew exactly what was going around at all times. It was like he was a panther….Like a cat that just caught something interesting and wouldn't let it go even if his life was threatened.

Fuck, even his _nose _was perfect. And not to mention – those perfectly sculpted lips that were puffy and yet thinly cut, a brilliant shade of pink with the edges that melted into his skin like a summer's eve. They were one of the things that set off his whole face….And were the most kissable lips I have ever seen in my life.

And not only were his features appealing, oh no, but his life story was a bit sad and yet so interesting that I couldn't even think about anything else for a month's time without having the story run throughout my thoughts like a torrent of waves crashing up against my mind, telling me that I wasn't allowed to think about anything else but _him. _

In extremely bland and short terms, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was my imaginary host. I fed off of his body to seek my inner satisfaction, and, albeit mentioned disgustingly, I get off with his mere voice alone drifting through my thoughts like a whirlwind of sexiness. It was extremely hard to keep myself in check.

And this is how the story of Kurosaki Ichigo and how my shit went down.

~oOo~

"Oi, Mashi – have you finished that page yet?" I called out to my long-time friend and co-worker. Mashiro, a bubbly green-haired ditz – that is much like my friend Nelliel – glanced up at me, her eyebrow furrowed and her pen stopping for a second. As if confused, she blinked, and then piped right back up to her usual eccentric self.

"Ah – no, but I'll be done in a few minutes!" Mashiro grinned at her progress. I could tell she was proud that she was almost done – after all, unlike many people my workers were usually ahead of the manga-writing\drawing pages that were in need of words and symbols. After all, I pushed them to make sure that they would always have time before the deadline had been dropped out. Many, especially mangaka writers and developers, always _abhorred _deadlines and would almost immediately freak out when the time was coming – but no, not us. We weren't like that. We wouldn't be like that. The people appeared too drained to even stand the next day; their bodies were thin and their skin was a different colour than what it should have been.

"Alright!" I smirked, flipping my orange hair back with a clip as I cracked my own knuckles. Glancing down I realized that I was almost finished with my own piece.

Kaito Muragi was the figure I had just finished tracing. He was a black-haired, green-eyed teenager with a badass, laid back attitude whenever put in place of danger. I personally loved him as a figure – he was one of the few characters I can actually relate to. He, however, was not picked on as a kid because of his hair, but his bright green eyes. People in the manga such as Reinu Toshi misunderstood him at first glance, thinking he was either a trouble-maker or a threat, but when things came down to it and Reinu realized that Kaito was gay – well, you know how shit went down after that. It was a romance novel after all. _Sigh. _If only that would happen to me, I thought. But that was impossible – because nothing goes as smooth as it does in anime – and what kind of guy digs another guy who writes manga, after all?

People either thought it was childish or a woman's job. And that was generally annoying, because it wasn't like just because I write manga that I was a pussy or something like that. I go to the gym regularly and fights always seemed to find me no matter where I go; and I'm guessing what kind of twenty-six year old isn't in some kind of relationship with some person and is still fighting people because they can't control their temper? That I was a virgin? Please, shut up. I know this already.

_I'm going to be one of those seventy year old virgins. _

The mere thought made me shiver.

With a sigh, I decided to stop quabbling on and on about my love life and do what I needed to do – the next page.

~oOo~

By the time I got home everything was deadly silent in the apartment. The moonlight was bright and lit up the sky with a million different shades of grey, the colours flickering off just about any and every glass surface that I held in my possession. But, even as much as I loved to gaze at the moonlight, I realized that I needed to catch some sleep after a long day. Though there was a desperate need to take a shower, of course….I realized this after I smelt my armpit. It really smelled like shit and I needed to get myself clean. Quickly.

Shockingly enough the silence didn't bother me as much as it usually did. Being deadly quiet always reminded me of how alone this apartment makes me feel, but right now, after a hectic day at work, I just welcomed it with wide, open arms.

Footsteps thumped on the floor, one after another, continuously, as I try to rotate around the miscellaneous things hanging around my messy place. I had to clean this also. Papers and pencils and pens and ink and computers lay around in some of the strangest places – under the couch, on the coffee table, poking out of a cabinet or even inside of a toaster….Don't ask me how that got there, because I didn't know either. Also, don't even question the clothes. There were mountains and mountains of old cloths, some painted on and some not, sprawled on the living room and hall floors. I sighed. God grant me time to clean. I would need it.

Without further or do, I stopped from being so distracted and got to what I was going to do. A shower.

Though I paused.

A second went by.

I blinked.

My bright-orange eyes stared into space.

I blinked again.

Another sigh.

This time it was of defeat.

_Fuck. _

My dull brown eyes stared into space.

I remembered that I took apart my shower.

Now before you look at me weird and ask me why the hell I tore apart my shower, I'm going to say it was a perfectly normal reason and you don't have to worry about my sanity. I am simply remodeling my bathroom and I was going to call one of the guys to come in and help install the bathtub (even though I could do that, along with other things). But then I ended up forgetting to call the guy yesterday, and bam, there you go, it was already like, ten P.M and I didn't want to call the guy anymore. He was probably off work anyway.

Quickly I thought of calling that one single mother up and asking her if I could use her shower – but she had a kid that was probably already sleeping his hearts content away and I didn't want to bother the either of them.

Ah.

And there we go.

The newbie next door.

I remember Kisuke telling me about the new guy who just recently moved in for a temporary stay. His name started with a G, I recall, but after that I had no fucking clue. Actually I didn't even know what the man looked like. After all, I was at work most, if not all of the day, and had no time in divulging in the neighbor. Although I knew what I needed to do; but fuck it was going to be awkward. I mean, just going up to a stranger's door and asking them if he could use the shower for a couple of minutes because his own was being torn down? Now talk about fucking awkward.

Fuck. It. Life.

I knew this thing called 'life' always wanted to get me to bend over and show off my ass to the whole world just for the sake of its own personal humor at my humiliation and misfortune, and right now, it was one of those moments. But here I am, three minutes later, standing in front of the door right to my own, feeling like a fucking retard. With a deep sigh and a rack of my silky orange strands, I decided to knock.

I waited for a few seconds. My feet switched sides and I was now leaning on my right leg, staring at nothing in particular. My hands were in my light grey pair of L.E.V.I jeans that adorned rips on the knees and on the upper left thigh, twitching and rubbing together in wait. After a bit more of waiting the door had opened, and I immediately opened my mouth so I wouldn't back out of what I was about to say.

"Look I know it's late and I know this is going to sound fucking weird but I was wondering if I could use your show…er…." All rational thought flew out of my head and all I wanted to do right then and there was turn around and run away from the door, never to show my face again in the light of day.

Now, I'm not going to go into detail about what he looks like because, of course I already told you, but I will tell you how I felt. My heart leapt out of my chest and I knew my mouth was hanging open, wide and shocked, wondering how in the living hell I happened to come across a neighbor _this _hot.

The figure with blue hair in front of me smirked as his twinkling oceanic eyes stared into my own with that of amusement. I blinked and righted myself, snapping my mouth shut just so I didn't look like a total retard when talking to Mr. Sex God Re-Incarnated-But-Better. "Yer my neighbor, aint'cha?" I swear to god I creamed my pants as soon as the first word was spoken from that deep, baritone, rough voice. I could clearly hear both German and Japanese tainting his tongue – and I wondered briefly how that was. However I didn't think about it long.

I nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki, the weirdo who just asked you if he could use your shower as your service." I muttered softly as my eyes hooded halfway over my smoldering eyes.

A barking laugh escape those perfect-fucking lips that I just wanted to lean over and….*cough cough cough cough cough.*

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the man whose about to let a hot piece of ass in his apartment to take a shower at _your _service, berry."

Oh. My. God. Someone please kill me. No, really. Stab me ten times in the jugular or pierce my eye with a thirty-foot long dagger. Throw me in a pit of lava and please, let me burn up right then because I was pretty damn sure it was a hell of a lot cooler than my face felt at that moment. "S-S-Shut up!" I barked back as my namesake was taken wrong. It was the only thing I had to retort with, really. What else was I supposed to say? "It's one who protects, not berry!"

"Ha ha. Sure, Strawberry. Now get yer ass in here, I'm freezin'." The huge man yawned and moved out of the way so I was able to enter. With a brief thanks and a tentative step, I entered the wolves den. And, trust me; I knew I walked into hell as soon as I walked into this room. I was dead meat. I was death. I was as good as dead. I was putty in the man's hands. It's true. Really, really, really, really fucking true. "Ya wanted a shower, yeah?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm getting it remodeled and the woman down the hall has a kid that's probably asleep." I explained my reasoning for coming over to him. Inside my heart was leaping out of my chest – especially when a pair of electric eyes bore down into my flesh with that of need and hunger.

"Mmn…." Grimmjow hummed. He rocked back on his heels. I watched the motion. "Well, ya might as well hop in there. Ya should know where it's at – same layout as yers." He turned on his heel and gave a smirk that could very well rival my brother, Shiro's, own grin. "Call if ya need anythin'. I'll be in my bedroom."

I nodded.

Grimmjow left, leaving me in blissful silence. He was right, I knew where it was at, but I took my time in getting there. Meaning, I kind of snooped with my eyes and memorized every single corner I could get to for my own personal treasure. Particularly the picture on the kitchen table – it was Grimmjow, most likely when he was a teenager, with a couple odd looking friends surrounding him. He wasn't as attractive as he is now in the high school picture, but he looked more punk and boyish – he even had black spikes coloured on the tips of his still ridiculously blue hair. It was kind of cute. Also, the hair that he had in school was waist long, while as now it was short and cropped; different sizes in different places. I have to admit; I liked his hair back then more than I do now – though they were both amazingly sexy.

After snooping a bit more I hopped into the shower.

And after that I would return home.

~oOo~

Little did I know Grimmjow didn't have exactly the same plans as I did. When I got out of the shower and dried off, now clean with dirty clothes on, Grimmjow was, as said, in his bedroom. I had to peek in the door a little bit to see if he was there, and when I was met with a bright light, I realized that he was very well awake.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

I was peering through the crack of the door.

Well, this was awkward.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, thanks for the shower Jeagerjaques –…." I was cut off.

"Grimmjow, Berry." I narrowed my eyes and opened the door all the way, putting my hands on my hips in an angered fashion. God that name was annoying….Though I didn't seem to hate it as much when he called me that other than when others did – like Keigo. That was just fucking annoying. Even though he was a good friend and an amazing co-worker, I had to admit he had his moments of stupidity. Well, he had a lot of them, but….Never mind then.

"Shut up, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, get it right or don't say it at all."

"Oh, feisty little fucker, aint'cha, _Ichigo?" _ Before I realized what was happening I let my body shiver at the voice that was racking through my mind. There was no way he would be able to say my name like that without making me horny, I swear. It was just too damned sexy. But now, of course, was not the time for that.

"Bet your impossibly blue hair I am." I replied. A shake of my head ensued. "Well, thanks for letting me use the shower." I glanced at the bedside clock. It was eleven forty three. Damn, did I take an hour in that shower? "I should be off." I turned around and waved.

"Oi!" The voice that was going to haunt me for years made me pause.

"Yeah?" I called back, yawning.

"Ya got yer phone on ya?"

I blink. Right then I felt the weight in my back pocket and knew I did. Confused, I nodded slowly. "Lemme see it." He replied to my nod and silently, I took out my phone, throwing it in the direction of his form sitting up on the headboard. He caught it with ease – god did I love a man with fast reflexes – and smirked. "Hold up." He muttered as he made his way around the very few apps on my IPhone at random. I thought he was putting his contact in – or, well, that was my best guess. But I mean, why, we live right next door after all.

Eh. To each his own.

"There." He grinned back at me. I took his grin in stride, used to Shiro's, and grasped the phone when it was tossed back at me. "Look at it."

"Contacts?" I replied.

"Mmhm."

I tried looking for Grimmjow. Of course it wasn't there and I glanced up at him in confusion. His eyes were twinkling with that of mischief and I knew that was, right away, a bad sign. Gulping I decided to just scroll down them. It all looked normal: Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uryu, and a couple of others, until….

Let the drumroll begin.

Dun.

Dun.

Dunnnnnn.

"M-M-My B-Boyfriend?" I squeaked in the highest possible voice I had. Silently cursing that stupid crack, I stare at the blue haired man I've known for all of an hour with that of complete and utter fucking _shock. _

Grimmjow shrugged and didn't reply.

So I did what I thought was best at the time. But now I cursed it.

Like a motherfucking bitch with fire shooting out of her ass, I ran. Like a motherfucker. I mean, literally, I sped off with my cheeks extremely red and my heart leaping out of my chest a million times an hour to my own apartment section, not stopping until I was safely leaning against the door that I thankfully owned. I knew it was no short of rude to leave like that, but, I mean, who the hell just does that in a contact for no apparent reason? I didn't even know him! Even though my logical mind argued, I knew that physically I couldn't argue whatsoever. One glance and I knew I was a gonner – but that never happened with anyone else and I'm entitled too freak out a little bit because of it!

Stupid Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

I let my fingers rub my eyes.

This was so fucking messed up.

~oOo~

_12:37 A.M _

So I'm sitting here staring at the phone. It's late. I'm looking in my contacts. I scowl. I'm tapping my fingers against the screen. I'm pondering.

_Ugh, why was it so hard?_

I mean – I freaking stalk him! I should be jumping for joy and into his arms like some sort of cheap whore at an opportunity like this – but instead, I'm sitting down on my bed with damp hair looking like a total prude because I ran away from him like a douche. God, am I horrible.

I stare at the screen.

I stare at it a little bit more.

And a tad bit more.

And a little bit more.

Then I took a deep breath. _Man up, Ichigo, and just do it. At the most he'll say no because I freaking ran out on him and was a total stalker – god this shit can be horrible. _But with a shake of my head and a final deep breath, I knew what I was going to do. At this, I scrolled down my contacts to the bottom to 'Your Boyfriend' and clicked on it. And then I hit send a message. It was now or never.

Quickly nodding my head in an affirmative I rolled onto my stomach and typed a quick 'yeah' at the end of the text. But I didn't wanna say from Ichigo – but I wanted him to at least know it was from me, so I put a little '~Strawberry' down after 'entering' multiple times to make the message super long. I knew it was childish. Extremely. But at least I could have a little fun with how embarrassing it was?

Before I could think twice about it, I clicked send. _There. _My phone flew to the other side of the bed. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Thank god – that was a horrible thing to have to go through. But at least I got done with it – thank god. I wonder what he would say. What if he said no because I left him standing there like a total newb? What if he thought I was too childish for him because I freaked out at being asked out and….And….God, I don't even wanna think about it.

So I closed my eyes.

I'd think about it in the morning.

My eyelids closed over my tired eyes before I could think any further. But as I tried to fall asleep, I found that my body was twitching in anxiety and my face a lot more tense than it should have been. Stupid self. What I needed to do was relax and totally forget about what happened. Maybe Grimmjow would even ignore me and not even have the courtesy to write back and say no – well, actually, that would be a sign of pity as well. I roll on to my back. God-dammit, I'm never going to sleep like this.

As I sighed and opened my eyes, I heard a strange sound that lead me to jolt out of my bed. Shocked at the loudness, I frown and stare at the door in an odd wonder. My heart began to pound. What was that? I gulped. Please don't tell me it was a robber or something, I swear, those people really annoy the living fuck out of me –….

My bedroom door slammed open. I jump again, this time ready to fight, right before my eyes lock onto the figure at the door. Well, it's safe to say, I was shocked as to see the very object of my worry at the entrance to my room.

Well, hello there Grimmjow.


	2. Sweet Damn

Hello there guys, and welcome to part two of 'A Healthy Obsession.' When re-reading the first chapter, I was like hey, this is a little different from my usual works, but it isn't too bad, so I decided to upload the next chapter quickly. X3 There really isn't much else to say other than I'll be absent the thirty-first through the third at least because of surgery on my knee, but we'll hit that road when we get there. Also, please vote on my poll if you read my story 'Abused.' Please and thank you. X3

For-warning – German words – y'know what, I know close to nothing about German-speak and what I got was off of Google translate, so fuck me sideways if the translations were wrong. People seem adamant on pointing that out to me when I get something wrong – and not in a nice manner, mind you. So either please shut up about or tell me in a nice, civilized way like 'Hey, you got something wrong! It's alright but this is the correct way! Please change it!'

A Healthy Obsession

_Chapter 2_

_Ichigo Kurosaki POV_

~oOo~

I stared at the man panting at the head of my door in what could only be described as shock. The bluenette had his hands on either side of the door and his electric blue eyes were staring into mine with that of sheer panic, and not a second later, I found a huge blush seem to seep its way to my facial features, making me seem a lot more timid in the situation I was in. I mean, literally, they guy just stormed in on my bedroom and opened the door like a fucking maniac on drugs or steroids or something along those lines and – and he's walking this way! Oh god, he's walking this _way! _What do I do, what the hell do I do? I watched the bluenette stalk towards me with an appearance of a pure predator-like positioning, causing my body to slightly go frigid with fright. Holy fuck what was he going to do – was he going to hit me?

My gaze didn't waver from his outrageously pure blue eyes surrounded by a deep green on the outer-pupil as well as the outer-orb, but they stayed locked in and no matter how much I wanted to turn away, I simply could not. He didn't speak, nor did I, and as the few milliseconds passed that Grimmjow continued to walk, I grew more and more agitated. And then, well, then it all seemed to appear in slow motion. One moment I was staring into the orbs of the bluenette and the next I was being pinned to my bed as my mouth was brutally ravished.

The first thing I felt was astonishment. I mean damn, one thing I know he's about to hit me and the next I'm getting the daylights kissed out of me for god knows how long with a person I think I'm dating but I don't even know that well and….And….

And it felt fucking _good. _

My arms automatically wrapped around the form in my bed before I could think. My legs, covered by grey silk sheets, wrapped around the blunette's midsection to pull him closer. Through the haze of kissing I could feel the man's slight arousal peeking through his loose sweatpants. His lips, like an electric shockwave, drifted over mine in a tempting, exotic dance; a dance of pure want and need so great I had a hard time keeping up with the intensity of the situation. His tongue, aged with knowing, worked expertly around my mouth and I found myself biting back a moan that wanted to escape so badly from my throat. Somehow I managed to keep the recessive sound at bay. Not without concentration, though.

Grimmjow's strong, large hand ran alongside my protruding hipbone, lifting up my shirt the slightest bit. The cool air hit my skin and I shivered; Grimmjow's lips moved down to my jawbone. I hissed as his sharp teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin there.

"N-Nngh…" I murmured when the blue-haired man ground his knee down into my own arousal. The feeling of his bone ascending on my aching organ caused me to arch into his chest. A smirk was the response I got, followed by a smartass remark that he always had to say.

"Thought ya were too scared ta face me afta' tha', Ichi. Always seem to prove me wrong." Grimmjow lifted his head and nibbled on my ear seductively. I scowled but replied nonetheless.

"Shut up. You caught me off guard."

"Like righ' abou'…Now?" And Grimmjow palmed my crotch. I threw my head back and gaped softly, not wanting to show that he, indeed, had caught me off guard. However, with that smirk in place and that promising look of pleasure I knew he knew. Stupid blue-haired idiot. "Or how abou' ya jus' shut up and lemme fuck the livin' daylights outta my boyfriend." The man on top of my nibbled on my earlobe, his sharp teeth catching on the piercing I had there.

Oh, shit. That reminds me….Uh, yeah, about tattoos and piercings….I blushed.

Oh well, he'll find out soon enough.

"You're the one doing all the talking…" I grinned seductively as I pulled him in closer with my legs. Grimmjow seemed happy with the response and got back to my neck just as quickly. His smooth but callused hands snaked their way up my T-shirt, causing it to ride up even further than before. I could feel him, so close, yet so far away to my pert nipples, and all I wanted that stupid idiot to do was to touch me – but the man seemed adamant on teasing. Scowling, I decided that we would have time for that later, and took matters into my own hands. Not seconds later had I pushed the man off me and tore my shirt off, throwing it somewhere unknown as I attack the smirking man before me. The blue-haired fucker had an evil glint in his eye as he glanced over my body – I noted that he saw the piercing and the tattoo right away.

"Kinky, Ichi. A bar for each nipple? Don't mind if I do." This time, Grimmjow dragged me on top of him and I ended up straddling his frame on the opposite side of the bed. My chin rested on his unruly locks as he scooting down just far enough so his mouth to latch onto the skin just around the piercing, sucking the piece of metal into his mouth like his favorite fucking candy. I planted myself on my elbows so I wouldn't collapse on him – although I was extremely shaky with his mouth and hands all over my body, alighting a flame that I knew I would never, ever forget. Even my hands were clenched in fists. They were beginning to get sweaty.

The sharp fingernail that Grimmjow owned on his right forefinger traced my skull mask tattoo, making the red lines of the mask stand out even more as he scraped them. I panted, my mouth being wide open and my eyes screwed shut as I focused on the pleasure that the bluenette was giving me.

"S-Stuuupid….G-Grimm…." I muttered as his canine bit into the sensitive flesh. After a few seconds of silence, Grimmjow made his hands drag along the waistband of my baggy shorts. A smirk gathered on his face; I could feel it when I twitched. The hand pulled down and I had to sit up in Grimmjow's lap to help him get the shorts off. Thank god I wasn't wearing any underwear, either. Now, usually in this situation I would be beyond embarrassed, but I couldn't really bring myself to give a flying fuck. Grimmjow was sitting up as well by now, his teeth latching onto my neck once more. I could tell I would have a few more than a couple hickey's tomorrow – but y'know what, I really didn't care. I like being claimed. It also made me part of the owner – like I belonged to him and he I.

"Yer so hot, Ichi…." Grimmjow growled as his hands dragged along my hipbones. I arched towards him, still in his lap, my arms wrapping and tightening around the man as he worked my body. I felt his hands dip in between the lower back of mine. After doing so he gripped both of my ass-cheeks, massaging them with a rough sort of care that I learned to adore. I buried my blushing face in his neckline and decided to latch my own lips onto him, sucking on his flesh like a vampire ready to take a chunk out of its nearest meal.

"It's not…Ah….F-Fair, Grimm…." I murmured as the bluenette grappled at my ass once more.

The man I was on top of hummed against my shoulder. "Wha'?"

"G-Get naked." Blushing at the vulgar way I stated that, I ended up pulling away from his neck. Grimmjow chuckled heartily and pulled me off of him, and I was left on the bed lying flat-out naked with Grimmjow looming over the bed, fully clothed. Just when I wondered what he was doing, I saw his hand move slowly, teasingly, up his chest. Oh _fuck no; _he was not giving me a strip tease…Was he?

"As ya wish." Grimmjow purred as his thumb hooked on the underside of his shirt. I groaned and pulled the covers half over my face – god damn I was sure my expression was that of fire. Stupid idiot, was he trying to kill me or something? I wanted to look away, holy shit, did I want to, but then again I _really _did not. So I didn't. Grimmjow seemed to notice my shyness and instead of grinning like he usually did, he smiled softly and continued to strip for me, both of his hands lifting the shirt up little by little. His abs were clearly visible by now, covered by a light layer of sweat, making my gaze train on the mass of tanned flesh presented for me.

Grimmjow's shirt seemed to pool off of him as he raised it over his arms, face, and eventually dropping it to the floor. His thumbs then hooked into his basketball shorts from where I could clearly see his arousal from, and I could only stare at the article of loose clothing was making its way down the hips of the man. Then his pubic hair was visible, bright and blue as if it was proud, and then under his member, leaking with its large mass of weight, and eventually down his thighs and on the floor. I was pleased to see he had no underwear either. Besides the gothic six that I knew was there Grimmjow had a piece of barbed wire wrapped on his bicep, a spider that rested on his hipbone – you know, one of those realistic ones that freak people out? Yeah, one of those, and it was damned sexy. I almost missed the detailed bleeding cross on his other hip, but I did, and I counted three tattoos that I had just found – not counting the six.

Also, as I let my gaze drift lower, I noticed….Holy shit….That wasn't….

"And you call _me _kinky?!"

_The man had a fucking cock piercing; that little shit! _

No one really knew how much I loved those. Nor tattoos – I realized I loved those a while ago. That's why I really got interested in being a mangaka – I could draw and design characters all I wanted – and they usually were dirty in every way imaginable. So to have living specimen of what I thought was the sexiest man on earth standing on the side of my bed, well, shit. Fuck me sideways and rape me in the ass three times, I was already taken.

Grimmjow smirked. "Hm? Never said I wasn't, kid." The bluenette crawled back on bed and stationed himself on top of me, but he didn't move. His eyes bore into my own for what seemed like forever, just sitting there, staring….I had to avert my eyes in sheer embarrassment at the feeling of being scrutinized. "Ya really are adorable, Ichi." The man snickered. I frowned ad him and hit him softly, before wrapping my arms around once more to pull him into a smashing kiss. He didn't complain whatsoever and continued with touching me with his hands – light tickles to heavy pressure points, he was there, touching anything and everything he could get his hands on.

"G-God….Grimm…." I murmured when he hit a particular point on my hip. He was so close….Why couldn't he just touch it already?

"Pleased ta kno' ya think so, Ichi."

"I-It's….I-Ichi-go…." I tried to make my voice strong, but it only came out a breathy whisper when the guy nipped at my jaw. His hands were lower now; he wasn't exactly touching….Ah, _there, _but he was getting close to it. And he wouldn't touch it, either, because I noted that his hand was sneaking around my aching member. That stupid ass tease, I was going to fuckin' kill him –….

"What do ya want, _Ichigo?" _Grimmjow purred as his fingers danced on my innermost left thigh. I spread my legs further and twisted my head to the side on the pillow, glancing back at him with a lustful blush. God-fucking-piece-of-shit-whore-I'm-going-to-castr ate-his-ass was just about the feelings I felt right about then.

"Y-You know what I want…." I growl as I fisted his hair, bring his face so close to mine I could smell his breath. It was minty, like spearmint or winter fresh, and even that brought shivers to my spine. Grimmjow, however, only smirked at the challenge. Fucker didn't even flinch.

"Enlighten me, Kid. Do ya wan' me ta touch ya….Ta drain ya of everythin' ya held dear….Yer virginity, let me fuck you like the animals we are…." Grimmjow whispered as his lips barely touched mine. It wasn't a kiss, but only a trickle of skin meeting; I found myself shivering at the dirty words he was saying. "Rob ya of yer innocence….Fuckin' ravish ya like the slut ya are…." Grimmjow hissed as his teeth latched onto my bottom lip, pulling. I wanted to close my eyes, but there were glued open and latched into a stare to Grimmjow's own mesmerizing gaze.

"Y-Yes….Please, Grimm…." I whimpered without even knowing it. My lips moved before my thoughts did. "_Ficken mich, Grimmjow_ (Fuckin' take me, Grimmjow)." I used the little bit of German translations I know from my manga and hiss at him, hoping I pronounced them right. It seemed that I did, because Grimmjow paused, an unexpected snarl passing his lips as he kisses me quickly. I could tell he enjoyed the foreign language in the bedroom.

"_Du bist so verdammt sexy…(_You're so fucking sexy)." I couldn't really decipher what the next sentence was, because my knowledge of German was very, very low, but he either didn't notice or didn't care as he tilted his head to the side with a sickening smirk. "Lube?" Grimmjow stated. I sucked in a breath as my eyes flew half-mast.

"Second drawer, nightstand." I replied automatically. Grimmjow reached over me and opened the drawer, feeling for the object for a few seconds. It appeared he found it because he then closed the drawer and kneeled in front of me, dipping his fingers in the chilled substance as he squeezed the plastic contraption with his other hand. I watched, perplexed and a little bit afraid, as he flipped the cap closed and threw it on the wooden stand next to me. It bounced off the lamp but stayed on the mahogany.

"Spread 'em." The demanding tone gave me all I needed to spread my legs for him. Grimmjow settled in between me, his index finger pressed against my opening, at if he was pondering; waiting for something I had no fucking clue about. Though a moment later he inserted the first finger, and I jolted immediately at the foreign feeling that he was giving me. It was kind of cold. It wasn't unwelcomed though, it was just….It felt kind of weird. I guess, to comfort me, he latched his lips onto my neck once again. For a couple of seconds he moved the finger in and out, and I found it oddly pleasing, and then the next finger came. It wasn't so bad, and Grimmjow noticed it was fine, because he immediately added the third finger.

It was a little uncomfortable, I had to admit, but I was too lost in the feeling on my neck to really care. Though my spine elongated as I relinquish in the fingers moving in and out inside of me, stretching me for the man who was about to steal my virginity. I bit my lip and slid my eyes shut. The bluenette's eyes, I knew, were trained on face when not attached to my neck. Just as I was about to switch positions to get a little bit more comfortable, the blue-haired man struck something inside of me that made my vision blur and a giant moan tumble out of my lips. As if he knew everything, Grimmjow gave me a knowing smirk that I replied to with an angry frown. He deliberately missed the next few times as well, just grazing the nerve ever so slightly and not really caring that I was in the process of dying over here.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out. "Deep breath and relax, Ichi. It's gonna hurt." I scowl and peek one eye up at Grimmjow as he moves away from my neck, but I was silenced from saying anything else when a breathtaking kiss stole my words right from my mouth. At the intensity of the kiss I almost didn't realize when Grimmjow's erection pressed against my entrance. Though, I did notice afterwards, because all of a sudden the bluenette slammed his hips upwards and latched his fingers onto my hips, holding me stationary as the overwhelming pain overtook my body.

_Holy hell it hurt like a motherfucking bitch. _This was so unlike the pain I was used to, both interior and exterior, and I felt like I was being stretched from the inside out. The only thing that kept me sane was the bluenette leaving a little trail of kisses along my cheekbones and rubbing my hips with his thumbs in slow circles. I took a deep breath and tried to do what he told me, but it was extremely difficult to relax with that _thing _inside of me.

I felt the pain subside a little within the next minute. Just to be safe, though, I kept breathing deeply and relaxing for a minute after that, until I felt comfortable enough and loose enough for the bluenette to move inside of me. "A-Alright." I whimpered as I rocked my hips once. His erection pressed inside of me deeper and I gasped; the raw touch that Grimmjow was giving sending racks and racks of shivers throughout my whole entire body; my veins were on fire. Grimmjow nodded and began moving, slowly at first, his hips giving off a sentimental beginning to get me started. I whimpered once more when I felt the stinging pain, but I felt a little better when Grimmjow pecked away the tears that began to form in my eyes.

My claw-like nails never retracted and I ended up making Grimmjow's back bleed. I don't think he really cared though because he continued to thrust, softly, making sure he wouldn't hurt me any more than necessary. I was twitching with need and I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter until I felt like –….

_What the hell was that?! _My eyes shot open to stare at the ceiling as a deep, baritone groan rumble from the depths of my voice. Grimmjow only smirked knowingly and once he found that single spot, he began aiming and thrusting in the same place so many times that I thought I would never see anything else in my entire damned life but fucking _stars_. They were everywhere, dancing in my vision like they had always been there and always will be there – because, if Grimmjow kept doing that, _they just might be._

"G-Grimmjow….Oh, god, Grimmjow, Grimmjow…Grimm!" I chanted over and over as my back arched wantonly. I could feel the warm liquid known as blood trail down my fingertips. Grimmjow's chest rumbled and I could vaguely hear a small growl pass my lovers lips, and I found that the sound was one of the sexiest that I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. It was a raw, lusty, needy type of course that just got me going and when something like that stirs inside of me, god, is it hard to tame.

The trusting became quicker, more erratic, as the man slipped in and out of me with ease. Grimmjow's arms were shaking as they held his body weight up in time with the force of the thrust, but the only thing I could do was sit there, push back, and wrap my legs around him because god-damn, _it felt so fucking good. _

"S-So….Full…." I called out as I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. My occasional pants had took a U-turn completely and now they had spread to every breath, every call, every single sound that I had let out through my voice-box. "D-Deep….So hot…So big!" I cried as Grimmjow sent a particularly harsh thrust through my entire sense of being, making my body tighten even more and my jaw ache from the amount of tension built up.

"That's it, Ichi….Moan fer me…" Grimmjow panted as he nibbled at my chin. I could only tilt my head to the side so the man had more access and moan like the little whore I knew I was acting like.

"Grimm…." I whimpered as I felt my climax begin to form. Grimmjow licked all the way up my jaw-line as his thrusts, even possible, reached _deeper _inside of me. "I-I….Feel you…Inside my stomach, Grimm….So deep…." I kept chanting as I eventually retracted my fingers from Grimmjow's bloody back, up to his bright blue, sweaty, hanging locks. I yanked harshly and that made Grimmjow's neck snap backwards, giving me a beautiful view through my half-lidded eyes of the bluenette's tantalizing, twitching neck. This only made me moan more.

"Fuck Ichi, yer so damn sexy…." Grimmjow groaned and I could see his neck constrict with the sound. I tugged a little bit more. "So damned tight…."

"Oh fuck, Grimm….Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck me…!" _I shouted as Grimmjow's pace heightened even more than before, and this time, I couldn't help but keen loudly and push back against him with more force than normal. Just a little bit…Just a little bit more, oh my god…Please, just….

As if on instinct, Grimmjow took just the right moment to pull his head back and bury his teeth deep down into my next, which signified my climax and not seconds later had I been spilling myself all over Grimmjow's chest as he emptied inside of me. Along with my own pulsating of my cock, I could feel Grimmjow's own inside of me, gradually softening as I let the pain and pleasure of being bitten wave through my body.

The blue-haired sex god fell on top of me, unable to support himself any further with his shaky arms. I groaned at the additional weight. "Grimm….Get off, we're all sticky…." I complained as the man laid there. I could hear him chuckle.

"Jus'….Gimme a minute ta catch my breath…." Grimmjow replied.

I rolled my eyes as best as I could and waiting. In a moments time Grimmjow had rolled off of me and I immediately felt like the pressure had seized, along with some of the heat. Thankful for the circulation of air, I sighed and brought some of the covers over me and Grimm, extremely worn out. Grimmjow positioned his arms around me in a tight embrace as I stick my back against him, his legs coming to drape over mine in a comfortable sort of possession hold. I chuckled tiredly and yawned.

"Best fuckin' sex I've ever had." Grimmjow chuckled against my ear. I smiled cheekily.

"Good to hear. Now go the fuck to sleep. I'm tired."

"Geez, ever so cold." The blue-haired man replied. "Don't blame me if there's a pool of blood from my back on yer bed tomorrah..." Grimmjow drifted. I snorted.

"Tell that to my neck."

"Whatever." Grimmjow tightened his arms around me. "I love ya, Ichi."

"I hate you too, bastard."

_Chapter Two – End _

So there you have it. Sex scene initiated. Sweet damn I don't think I've done so much smut in my whole life compared to what I've done this week. xD Maybe I'm horny or something. xD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the poorly put together smut – never been too good at it – along with some of the other little miscellaneous things I threw in here. Honestly, I'm proud. I updated three stories in like, two days :D I be so proud. No, but really, thank all of you guys for reviewing and I'll see you next chapter!

*I don't know how long I'm going to make this story last, so why don't you guys go ahead and tell me if you want like, two more chapters or for me to actually make a plot with it. Trust me, I won't be mad if you say you don't like it better than some of my other stories that I haven't updated – like Pale Pastel's. Lord knows I need to get ta workin' on that. X3

….I just read all this and I sound kind of conceited. O-o


	3. Gone

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ.**

Well, guys, I'm really, really, really sorry to say this but I'm abandoning all my stories until further notice. What I would like you guys to do however is vote on my poll for this matter at hand: Do you wish for someone else to take up my stories (if you want to, please PM me x3) or do you want to wait it out and see when\if I ever update them again? And, if I do continue updating, what top five stories do you wish me to cover?

This is going out on every one of my stories to see who will respond to my poll - please and thank you!

Once again, I'm horribly sorry, but I had a huge fallout with Bleach and I just can't get my interest back no matter how hard I try. xD I mean, GrimmIchi and Hichichi don't even appeal to me anymore when I used to obsess over it. So yeah, I'm really sorry. xD


End file.
